kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ling ChangHong
Ling ChangHong was a Chinese-American boy who become a KND tactician, He was a backup operative when he was 12 and he also lead his own group known as "the Dynasty" his great furious force for the KND who can do spying in the enemy facilities and backing any operative up. info Name: Ling Chang-Hong Knd operative: Numbuh 155 Age: 12 equipment: His father's Nunchucks interest: doing various missions for the leader of the backup team. Friends: Sector V Enemies: Ninja Teens, Samantha Chung-Yun, Interesting twins, father and other villains. missions info hired to joined the backup team. in his various mission which the leader of the backup team gave him, he can deflect the weapons which the villians discharge by using his nunchucks. His next task is to head back to China to retrieve the KND scroll of ancient power inside a ancient treehouse near the cliffs. After he got it, his another important task is to rescue Numbuh 3 of sector V, he was on its way, until a number of Ninja Teens have surround him. He tried to fight back but the teens are too strong to hold, so he called for backup. At high up the air another exceptional operative: Sophie Cupson arrives, uses her electrical powers on his Wrist watch to form a metal Sword to hit the bridge in half. The two operatives also can do a fireball maenover into the bottom of the cliffs and they use the Jetaboots to escape and the whole ancient tree house collapse and destroyed and they head back to base after the battle. Ling felt a terrible sadness that he didn't rescue Numbuh 3 on time but the other operatives did. So he decided to tell the leader the truth and he understands it, after its done, Ling was an official backup operative and a tactician. personality Ling was a great spirited boy, he can do some difficult missions, he wields his father's nunchucks. appearance He has long hair tied, red trousers, red sweat shirt, brown shoes and he uses different weapons instead of 2x4 technology. Quotes Tch! What a pain! So what? You think i'm going to thank you or something? I beg your pardon!? You think I enjoy this? Its not easy to having to clean up after a reckless brute like you. Sheesh! Where'd you learn to be such a kind person? Hmm. When it comes down to great violence like that, you always win hands down. Of course, now it's my turn to fight. Please, just make sure you don't get in my way, and maybe provide cover on my rear. Did you think you could escape with a lot of kids that you and your team torture so far?! Not even this world of chaos can hide you from my vengeance! They were there, OK. Before the Interesting twins were becoming spies, they were there, the last time I saw my parents. They know all about me, where I was raised, where i am. They know about the past that happened when i was a little child. No more escape!! Interesting Twins!! Now!! Explain!! trivia He similar to a playable character "Ling Tong" from Koei's popular game "Dynasty warriors 5" He was born in China and during his childhood of her parents missing, he lives with his uncle and aunty and move to United States sometime later. Ling was one of the KND operatives who doesn't use 2x4 technology, instead, he uses a melee weapon to fight against villains. Category:Asian Characters Category:Characters Category:List of Operatives Category:Backup operatives